meitorfandomcom-20200214-history
Heroes of Time
The Heroes of Time is the names given to the protagonists of the Sabre of Meitor Campaign after the Battle of the Oaken Staves. The name originates from an old Liken legend that predicts a group of strong individuals to save the land from a great darkness. The group encompasses the following people; [[Zenaxus|'Zenaxus']] † - A violent barbarian from the Clans of the Thicket who seeks to attain deity level power. One of the few alive to remember the events of The Enmity. A bloodthirsty half elf who is out for revenge against Melsa for the Enmity, a catastrophe he unintentionally caused by inspiring Magnus Tenebris during a trip back to the past with Xaro. Zenaxus ultimately dies during a failed ritual to split his soul in his ascent to god level power. He is later seen crashing through a portal to fight Bramble the Brutal but is ultimately unsuccessful, dying a second time. [[Brooke Moon|'Brooke Moon']] †''' - A peasant from the streets of Druin. Responsible for the murder of Old Man Swiths, Brooke is later attacked and killed by Tanaki Juppus in self defence. Her body was left in the jungle near the city of Rand, and has been resurrected by Luther Render to serve as a captain of the Trident Association. [[Isabel|'''Isabel]]' -' A curious inventor from the Georgic Alliance. She has unintentionally caused Mint Wuli to commit suicide and holds the record for the most times of falling unconscious at 4. Originally known as the group's moral compass, Isabel is described as a sweet girl by many who have met her, which includes prominent figures such as Archslain Tegus and Kathus Warde. She served as Kathus' assistant for a time in Beaustrom, but has been forced to flee after the Deception at the Diamond Bank. [[Seth Qualls|'Seth Qualls']] - An upcoming wizard residing in the Mucilage Province. A former court jester to Count Benjen III, Seth is known for his back-handed comments that cause trouble. Having experienced years of hard magical work, only to be employed as a fool for years, Seth is ecstatic to be free, roaming the Great Plain with his eidolon Corrine at his side, who grows stronger every day. Currently married to Jeff the Builder in a sham ceremony that got him banished from Kolektita. He also seems to have a hidden form; the fire demon Inferni. [[Azrael|'Azrael']] - A mysterious young man of unknown origin. Joined the party at a later stage in Shterp, wielding a curious blade. This blade has since changed colour multiple times, giving yet more mystery to the young hero's identity. The blade is currently red. [[Astral|'Astral']] - A cavalier from Beaustrom, Acacisa who rides into battle on her warhorse Inca. Known for her abilites with both lance and sword, Astral has proven to be a great all rounder in combat for the Heroes. Originally sent by Jascques Broth to steal the Jewel of Odea and bring it back to Acacisa, Astral has abandoned her mission in order to find greater treasure. She is held for questioning by Bramble the Brutal but later helps the heroes in his assassination. [[Ertelas|'Ertelas']], the Lava Magus - A powerful magus who is handy with a scimitar. Aided in battle by her familiar Nibbles. Ertelas has shown capabilities in all areas due to her abilities both as a swordsman and as a sorcerer. Having come across the party on the Great Plain, she seeks little more than entertainment. Has been empowered by Ignat, the Lava Bow. Crystal - ' An elven cleric from Bergahorn. A worshipper of Asmodeus, Crystal joins the Heroes of Time after the Magical Mutiny. The second dedicated cleric of the party and a nymphomaniac, Crystal's healing skills are sure to prove vital in battle. Has a follower in Samuel. [[Eralyjas|'Eralyjas]], the Thunder Chief A strange human that fell from a massive explosion in the sky, Eralyjas has lost most of his memory and travels with the group in the hope that it may return. Has been promoted to Thunder Chief by Glycar the Thunder Axe. [[Doris Strongheal|'Doris Strongheal']] †''' - A very young healer from the Rausten, Bergahorn. Encounters the party shortly before the Battle of the Oaken Staves, and aids them before deciding to join them as the party's healer. She was responsible for ultimately stealing the Jewel of Odea, but she was later killed at the Rebellion at Stone's End. [[Aeron Sweetboy|'''Aeron Sweetboy]] † '- A beautiful bard from the Meritocracy of Bergahorn, known for his beautiful performances with magical instruments. Currently on the run from his father who wishes to discipline him for leading such a 'feminine' lifestyle. Aeron was killed during the Disaster at the Dreadstation, his body crushed by a flaming rock. 'Samuel - A serial killer from Kolektita, Bergahorn. Joined the party after the events of the Festival of the Shadow Winter. He seeks only to flee from his life in Kolektita, realising there is strength in numbers. These characters follow the central plot of the story, as they try to survive the vicious War of The Four Powers. Category:Group